The Pidgey Chronicles
by Spanish Ninja Sneasel
Summary: The plot is simple. A power-hungry Pidgey with dreams of taking over the world. Rated PG for very mild language.


11/30/01  


**The Pidgey Chronicles  
**  
  
(Fade in: A clearing in the woods surrounded by trees--a large pile of boulders to one side. A Pidgey runs under a tree.)  
  
Pidgey: I think I lost him... Finally. Curs-ed humans! How dare they even BEGIN to think they could harness my power! My power is too extreme for them to conceive! It is... Um... Unharnessable! *laughs maniacally*  
  
(An acorn falls onto Pidgey's head.)  
  
Pidgey: Ow! This isn't working. I need a higher post.  
  
(Pidgey looks up at the tree.)  
  
Pidgey: Of course. After all, I am a graceful bird Pokemon. Why didn't I just fly into the tree in the first place?!  
  
(Pidgey flaps his pathetically small wings, not moving. He glares at the tree, then tries again. Fails.)  
  
Pidgey: Curs-ed tree!!  
  
(Kicks the tree)  
  
Pidgey: Oww! Fine! I don't need you, tree! I can find freedom in other places! You mean nothing to me, tree! NOTHING! *clears throat* Now, then. Ah, that collection of earth pieces shall do!  
  
(Hops onto the boulders)  
  
Pidgey: As I was saying. *clears throat again* YOU WILL ALL FEEL MY WRATH SOMEDAY! Just WAIT! Wait in your sad little lives, completely APPREHENSIVE TO MY REIGN!!!! You will ALL pay!!!! ALL of you humans! I MEAN IT! I will conquer ALL of you and rule this pathetic world! *resumes laughing maniacally*  
  
???: Will you shut up already?!  
  
Pidgey: *stops laughing* Who said that?! Some underling, no doubt! How dare you disrupt my cynical laughter?! I spent weeks perfecting that!!  
  
(The boulder Pidgey's standing on fall over. Pidgey jumps to the one next to it. A Larvitar comes out from the place the boulder.)  
  
Larvitar: Have you always hated silence or is it a personal thing? What the hell are you doing?!  
  
Pidgey: Why, I'm simply explaining my plans of world domination from atop this mountain of earth pieces.  
  
Larvitar: No, you're screaming your tiny little lungs out while standing on my rock pile!  
  
Pidgey: Well, if you're so smart why'd you ask me?  
  
Larvitar: I just wanted to see if YOU actually knew. So... You're trying to conquer the world?  
  
Pidgey: Is there something wrong with that?  
  
(Larvitar looks Pidgey over)  
  
Larvitar: Um, no. Not at all. *bursts into laughter*  
  
Pidgey: WHAT is so funny? I see nothing amusing about my appearance.  
  
Larvitar: *slowly stops laughing* Okay... mhm... I'm fine, I'm good.  
  
(looks at Pidgey again)  
  
Larvitar: *laughs briefly* Okay, seriously. I'm done. Look, you may not have noticed or something, but you're... Well... Small.  
  
Pidgey: Oh, really? Well... You're kind of a runt yourself!  
  
Larvitar: I'm at least TWICE your size. Now, unless you want me to put that to my advantage, I suggest you go rant somewhere else.>  
  
Pidgey: (to himself) Yes, he is rather big... (out loud) Well, why don't we make a deal? I'll leave if you come with me--I MEAN, um... I'll allow you to join me, as long as I can get OUT of this disgusting place.>  
  
Larvitar: *chuckling* Really? That's your deal?  
  
Pidgey: You can have a quarter of the credit. No, a third! What do you say?  
  
(Larvitar stares at the ever-hopeful Pidgey)  
  
Larvitar: ...You're not gonna go away, are you?  
  
Pidgey: Is there something wrong with my offer?  
  
Larvitar: *sighs* FINE. I'll protect you from the big, bad world until you get yourself lost. Then I'll come back here.  
  
Pidgey: I knew you'd see things my way.  
  
__ __ __  
  
  
(Pidgey and Larvitar are leaving the woods and heading onto a dirt road.)  
  
Larvitar: You'd better know where we're going, because I've never left the forest.  
  
Pidgey: Of COURSE I know where we're going. One of us needs a sense of direction, right?  
  
Larvitar: Then where are we going?  
  
(Larvitar glares at Pidgey, slightly pissed. Pidgey just stares)  
  
Pidgey: ...  
  
Larvitar: ...  
  
Pidgey: ...On we go!  
  
(Pidgey continues walking on the road. Larvitar smacks himself in the forehead, then follows.)  
  
Larvitar: Just to let you know, you're not making any friends so far on this "world-dominating" journey-thingie.  
  
__ __ __  
  
(Night. Pidgey and Larvitar are still wandering on the dirt road)  
  
Pidgey: So... What's it like living in rocks?  
  
Larvitar: Works for me. what's it like being a feeble-yet-maniacal Pokemon with twisted dreams of conquering earth?  
  
Pidgey: Not bad, actually. Ah! I know where we're going!  
  
Larvitar: (hopeful) You do?!  
  
Pidgey: We're heading to Violet City. I used to... Er... Reside in Cherrygrove, and I recognize this road!  
  
Larvitar: You use to "reside" in Cherrygrove?  
  
Pidgey: I'M NOT HIDING ANYTHING! I mean--That's what I said, isn't it?  
  
Larvitar: *scoffs* Whatever you say. So, how far from Violet are we?  
  
Pidgey: Well, not too far... *mumbles* But at the rate we're going it'll take a while...?  
  
Larvitar: What?  
  
Pidgey: We'll be there in no time!  
  
Larvitar: Well, uh... I've never been in a city before... I've been wild all my life--  
  
Pidgey: ME, TOO! Wild ALL my life, heh-heh. Yep.  
  
(Larvitar give Pidgey a strange look; Pidgey is sweatdropping.)  
  
Larvitar: ...As I was saying... I don't know what people are like.  
  
Pidgey: They're horrible! They try to cram you into little balls, and they never feed you, and they don't play with you or anything!  
  
Larvitar: How would you know if you've been wild all your life?  
  
Pidgey: Just a hunch. Come on, Violet's up ahead!  
  
(Larvitar shakes his head and follows Pidgey again.)  
  
__ __ __  
  
(Pidgey and Larvitar have reached the end of the dirt road.)  
  
Larvitar: I thought you said this trail led to Violet!  
  
Pidgey: (snapping) Well, it did LAST time I went on it!  
  
Larvitar: Okay, I guess they just did a little reconstruction solely to throw us off.  
  
Pidgey: That must be it! The citizens of Violet City must have heard about my arrival and covered the original path out of fear for their miserable little lives!  
  
Larvitar: ...I was being sarcastic...  
  
Pidgey: Don't let them fool you, rock being. As an accomplice, you are likely to be feared, too. Of course, not as much as ME, but...  
  
Larvitar: I guess we'll just have to wing it from here.  
  
Pidgey: Is that an insult?!  
  
Larvitar: No, it's a phrase--  
  
Pidgey: It's not MY fault I can't fly! It must be a result of those curs-ed humans!!  
  
Larvitar: Okay, first off: I didn't know you couldn't fly. *snickers quietly* Second: You probably CAN'T fly because you're so small--especially your wings. Lastly: Why on EARTH do you keep talking about humans if you've never seen them?!  
  
Pidgey: Why do you keep asking questions?! I'm the leader and I KNOW what I'm doing! Violet City is...  
  
(Pidgey looks around)  
  
Larvitar: Maybe if you weren't hilariously small you could fly into a tree to get a better view.  
  
Pidgey: (growling) THAT WAY!  
  
(Pidgey points east and proudly heads off, Larvitar in tow again.)  
  
__ __ __  
  
  
(Morning. Pidgey and Larvitar find themselves in an open field)  
  
Larvitar: I'm hungry.  
  
Pidgey: Stop complaining, simpleton. There are more important things to worry about besides hunger.  
  
Larvitar: We've been going all night! I'm huuuuungryyyyy.....  
  
Pidgey: MORTAL!! Stop this whining now before you are forced to feel my wrath!!  
  
(Larvitar steps on Pidgey's talon)  
  
Pidgey: Owie! That wasn't nice!  
  
Larvitar: I'm getting some food. You can sit here and call Caterpies "mortals" and "simpletons."  
  
Pidgey: FINE! It'll put a crimp on my schedule, but I think I can manage.  
  
Larvitar: "Schedule?"  
  
Pidgey: The clock is ticking, rock being! We're wasting valuable time!  
  
(Larvitar leaves--grumbling incoherently--to find food.)  
  
Pidgey: Foolish food-occupied minion...  
  
(Rustling starts in a bush next to Pidgey.)  
  
Pidgey: Rock being, is that you?  
  
(Rustling continues.)  
  
Pidgey: You can't fool a mastermind, child. You can't scare me.  
  
???: I don't think I'm exactly who you should be calling "child..."  
  
(Pidgey jumps a half-foot into the air and spins around, coming face-to-face with a Pidgeot.)  
  
Pidgey: AAARRGHHHHHH!!!! IT'S A GIANT CLONE, IT'S A GIANT CLONE!!!! ROCK BEINGGGG!!!!!!!!  
  
Pidgeot: Geez, calm down! What's your problem?!  
  
(Pidgey is flipping out, Pidgeot's trying to calm him down. Larvitar runs back to the scene)  
  
Larvitar: I heard you screaming. What's going on?!  
  
Pidgeot: I could ask the same...  
  
Pidgey: EVIL CLONE!!! EVILLLL CLOOOONE!!!! Rock being, STOP THIS THING!!  
  
Larvitar: Uh... That's just--  
  
Pidgey: AAAAAARGHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Larvitar: STUPID BIRD, CALM DOWN!  
  
(Larvitar grabs Pidgey's beak.)  
  
Larvitar: Look! That is just a Pidgeot. It's your evolved version. It's not a clone.  
  
(Pidgey slowly calms down and begins to breathe at normal pace)  
  
Pidgeot: I didn't mean to scare him...  
  
Larvitar: That's all right, he's maniacal. He's trying to take over the world.  
  
(Pidgeot glances at Pidgey)  
  
Pidgeot: Uh-huh...  
  
Pidgey: Is there a problem with that, giant bird?  
  
Pidgeot: *clears throat* Um, no. Not at all.  
  
Larvitar: Hey, where do you get some good food around here?  
  
Pidgeot: I wouldn't know. I get my food from my trainer.  
  
Pidgey: Trainer?! HAH! Is THAT what you call the demon?! Humans are EVIL, giant bird. Take my warning. EEEVIL.  
  
Pidgeot: Don't talk about my trainer like that! I've been with him since I was as small as YOU. I think I'd know if he was evil.  
  
Larvitar: You have a trainer?  
  
(Pidgeot raises a wing, pointing to a teenage boy coaching a Fearow on its flying.)  
  
Larvitar: Hey, that's a Fearow! Wow, I haven't seen one of THEM in a while.  
  
Pidgey: Poor, poor zombie. Flying wherever the demon points his finger. Poor, poor--  
  
(Pidgeot steps straight in front of Pidgey)  
  
Pidgey: *clears throat* SO, rock being, how long HAS it been since you've seen a Fearow?  
  
(Larvitar is still watching the boy and the Fearow. Fearow lands and the boy congratulates it, stroking its head.)  
  
Larvitar: It doesn't look so bad...  
  
Pidgeot: He's in training. The Fearow, I mean. He just evolved yesterday. I guess you two are either traveling or lost.  
  
Larvitar: Both. How do you know?  
  
Pidgey: We are NOT lost!  
  
Pidgeot: My trainer takes us out here every morning. I've never seen either of you before. Plus, you asked me where to get food, remember?  
  
Larvitar: Yeah. You told us you got it from your trainer.  
  
(Larvitar darts a look at Pidgey, who pretends not to notice.)  
  
Pidgeot: I guess bird feed doesn't sound all that appealing to you, though. Maybe you, Pidgey.>  
  
Pidgey: Nonsense! I don't depend on HUMANS for nourishment! I can feed MYSELF.  
  
Pidgeot: ...Okay, then... Where are you guys heading?  
  
Pidgey: None of your business, human-reliant bird!  
  
Larvitar: Violet City. That's where Frankenstein here plans to start his world domination.  
  
Pidgeot: AH! Violet City! I live there. My trainer's the Pokemon Gym leader there, as a matter of fact. I can help you get there, if you--  
  
Pidgey: CURS-ED HUMANNNNNN!!!! He runs a Pokemon SLAVERY GYM?! HEEEEYYYYAAAAAAHHHH!!!  
  
(Pidgey charges full-speed towards the boy with the Fearow)  
  
Pidgeot: You little brat! Get your ass back over here!  
  
(Pidgeot flies to her trainer; Larvitar runs after them.)  
  
Pidgey: FEEL MY WRATH, SLAVE-DRIVER!!!!  
  
(The boy turns around and sees Pidgey.)  
  
Falkner: Uh...  
  
(Pidgey smashes weakly into his ankle.)  
  
Pidgey: Ow... I mean, I bet that hurt you more than it hurt me!  
  
(Falkner only understands chirping, but sees Pidgey is upset. Pidgey is trying to push his opponent down with his head.)  
  
Pidgey: *grunts* Freedom... *grunts* To.... *grunts* Pokemon!  
  
(Falkner laughs)  
  
Fearow: Excuse me, but what the hell are you trying to do?  
  
Pidgey: I'm demolishing the evil human! You'll be free, I promise, long neck-ed one!  
  
(Pidgeot and Larvitar stay on the side and watch. Pidgey isn't accomplishing anything.)  
  
Fearow: "Free?" What's wrong with me now? And why on earth do you think my trainer's evil?  
  
Pidgey: ALL humans are evil! You've been brainwashed!  
  
(Fearow stares at Pidgey, still trying to push Falkner down. Fearow kicks Pidgey lightly. Pidgey tumbles backwards.)  
  
Pidgey: Don't let him take you! DON'T LET HIM TAKE YOOOOOOOUUU!!!!  
  
(Larvitar come up and drags Pidgey away.)  
  
Falkner: ...That was weird. Okay, Fearow! Let's see you do it again!  
  
(Fearow jumps eagerly into the sky.)  
  
Pidgeot: YOU... Have some problems.  
  
Larvitar: SORRY about that. He's insane.  
  
Pidgey: You're just naive. You've never BEEN with a human. You don't know what they're like!!>  
  
Larvitar: I thought you said YOU haven't, either.  
  
Pidgey: Well, I lied! Humans are horrible!  
  
Pidgeot: Maybe it was just YOUR trainer. There's NOTHING wrong with Falkner. And if you try that again I'll eat you.  
  
Pidgey: CANNIBAL!! The domestic Pokemon's a CANNIBAL!!  
  
Pidgeot: I was kidding! Now get a grip!  
  
Larvitar: Pidgeot's right. Calm down and listen to what she has to say.  
  
Pidgey: You're not the boss of me, rock being!  
  
(Larvitar steps on Pidgey's talon again.)  
  
Pidgeot: So then. Why didn't you like your trainer?  
  
Pidgey: He tried shoving me into a little ball! Evil, evil civilian.  
  
Pidgeot: That's a Pokeball! Have you ever actually BEEN in one?!  
  
Pidgey: Well no, but--  
  
Pidgeot: You don't get stuffed in; it stores you! It's comfortable and you can rest in it.  
  
Pidgey: ...  
  
Pidgeot: What else?  
  
Pidgey: He didn't feed me!  
  
Pidgeot: How long were you WITH him?  
  
Pidgey: One hour and seventeen minutes.  
  
(Pidgeot covers her face with her wing.)  
  
Pidgeot: He didn't have enough TIME to feed you!  
  
Pidgey: Well, he... Um... He never... (mumbling) He didn't play with me.  
  
(Pidgeot points to Falkner and Fearow. Fearow has Falkner's jacket and Falkner's chasing him.)  
  
Pidgey: Ah, SEE?! He's trying to grab it and kill it!  
  
Pidgeot: THEY'RE PLAYING!  
  
Pidgey: I feel bad for you. So naive...  
  
Pidgeot: You know what? Forget it. You're hopeless.  
  
(Pidgeot turns to Falkner and spreads her wings.)  
  
Larvitar: WAIT! How do we get to Violet City?  
  
(Pidgeot turns around)  
  
Pidgeot: See that trail over there? That's the quickest way to get there. That's how we always come and go.  
  
Larvitar: Thanks, Pidgeot. Nice meeting you...  
  
(Pidgeot flies off. Larvitar waves weakly.)  
  
Larvitar: Happy now? You've made a complete idiot of yourself. Can we go now?  
  
Pidgey: Of course, rock being. Now, then. I say we go north.  
  
Larvitar: But Pidgeot said the quickest way was the path to the West!  
  
(Larvitar watches Pidgeot, Fearow and Falkner run down the path.)  
  
Pidgey: HA! Do you actually trust that domestic bird?! Take it from a wild genius as myself. It's North!  
  
Larvitar: *sigh* Whatever you say.  
  
__ __ __  
  
(Afternoon. Pidgey and Larvitar are wandering.)  
  
Larvitar: "It's North, it's North! I know where I'm going!"  
  
Pidgey: Are you mocking me, rock being?  
  
Larvitar: Nothing gets past you, does it?  
  
Pidgey: Well, it seems the joke is on you! There's a road RIGHT there, simpleton!  
  
Larvitar: Look! A sign! There's hope!  
  
(Pidgey and Larvitar run to the sign. The two stare at the sign.)  
  
Pidgey: ...  
  
Larvitar: ...Do you know how to read?  
  
Pidgey: No idea.  
  
Larvitar: Great. We're screwed.  
  
Pidgey: What do you speak of?! We've only made it this far because of my outstanding skills! I'LL get us to Violet. Now, then. We can't be that far. Let me think...  
  
(Larvitar taps Pidgey on the shoulder)  
  
Pidgey: Not now, foolish rock being! I'm concentrating.  
  
(Larvitar taps harder)  
  
Pidgey: All RIGHT! What IS it?!  
  
(Larvitar points down the road to Violet City.)  
  
Pidgey: ... ...Good work! You're finally learning. You may prove useful in my domination yet.  
  
(Pidgey hops down the road. Larvitar rolls his eyes and follows.)  
  
__ __ __  
  
  
(Pidgey and Larvitar are in Violet City.)  
  
Larvitar: So, now that we're here, what exactly are we gonna do?  
  
Pidgey: *laughs* Have you not been listening, rock being? We're going to start our conquering! This is where it will start. Ah, yes... Smell that air, rock being. SMELL THAT AIR!  
  
(Larvitar inhales)  
  
Larvitar: Yeah, and?  
  
Pidgey: It smells of... *sniffs* Gasoline. Yes, gasoline and food grease. Don't you know what that means?!  
  
Larvitar: Um... No.  
  
Pidgey: It MEANS that is the LAST smell to be, uh... SMELT in this world of... PATHETIC... POKEMON SLAVE-DRIVERS!!  
  
Larvitar: Oh, yay.  
  
Pidgey: Quiet, mortal! I'm not finished! And it all starts... There.  
  
(Pidgey walks towards the Violet City Gym.)  
  
Larvitar: Wait a minute! What do you mean?  
  
Pidgey: I'm going in, rock being! It's time! That Pidgeot and Fearow and ANY OTHER POKEMON that might be in there need to be free!  
  
Larvitar: And what exactly are you gonna DO about it?  
  
(Pidgey ignores Larvitar and charges to the doors.)  
  
Larvitar: Wait! Stupid bird!  
  
(Larvitar runs after him. Pidgey runs into the door. The door doesn't move.)  
  
Pidgey: Don't try to resist my wrath, curs-ed door!  
  
Larvitar: Now that you're stuck out here, do you wanna tell me what you plan to do?  
  
Pidgey: YOU! You could probably open this door!  
  
Larvitar: Yeah... But I won't.  
  
Pidgey: Are you turning on me, rock being?  
  
Larvitar: Look, Pidgeot's happy in there. Leave them alone!  
  
Pidgey: If I didn't know better, I'd say you had a soft spot for that large bird, rock being...  
  
Larvitar: Even if that was TRUE, it wouldn't matter! Just let them be.  
  
Pidgey: FOOL! How am I supposed to take over the world if I can't conquer that curs-ed Pokemon Slavery Gym Master?!  
  
Larvitar: ENOUGH WITH THE CURS-ED BUSINESS! If you're gonna say the word, say it RIGHT! And if you don't turn around and leave Pidgeot and Falkner alone RIGHT NOW, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to battle you.  
  
(Larvitar smashes his fist into the door. The door opens. Pidgey and Larvitar stare at each other.)  
  
Pidgey: Thank you, rock being.  
  
(Pidgey walks calmly into the gym.)  
  
Larvitar: *growls* You little...  
  
(Larvitar goes in, too. Pidgey stops and watches the battle in progress. Pidgeot is facing a Tentacool.)  
  
Pidgey: Large bird! I am here to save you! You don't have to battle at this human's whim any longer! Nor do you, jellyfish! I will lead you and all of your companions to freedom!  
  
(Pidgeot and Tentacool turn to Pidgey. Larvitar is holding his face in his hand and shaking his head.)  
  
Larvitar: Okay, Pidgey! We've made a couple of idiots out of ourselves, now we can leave!  
  
Pidgey: I've only just begun, rock being! HYAAAAA!!!!  
  
(Pidgey runs across the battlefield towards Falkner.)  
  
Larvitar: YOU IDIOT! Get BACK here!!  
  
(Larvitar runs through, bumping into Pidgeot.)  
  
Pidgeot: What is he doing here?!  
  
Larvitar: Doing what he does best: Getting himself into trouble. He says his first step to conquering the world is taking over your "curs-ed" trainer. He's gonna get himself seriously hurt if he doesn't stop right now!  
  
Pidgeot: ...And that's a problem... How?  
  
Larvitar: Hm, I guess you're right.  
  
Tentacool: I don't mean to butt in, but... Did you say that thing thinks it's taking over the world?  
  
Larvitar: Sadly, yes.  
  
Tentacool: *laughs hysterically*  
  
Pidgeot: Yes, we know it's funny. But we should probably stop him...  
  
Tentacool: Oh, right.  
  
(Tentacool floats up to Pidgey, who is still running, and grabs him with her tentacles.)  
  
Pidgey: ARGH! MUTINY!!! I'M HERE TO LEAD YOU TO FREEDOM, JELLYFISH!!!  
  
(Tentacool's trainer and Falkner exchange questioning glances.)  
  
Jason: What's with the Pidgey?  
  
Falkner: I don't know. It looks like the one that was bugging me earlier...  
  
(Falkner sees Larvitar.)  
  
Falkner: It IS the same one! It had that little thing with it!  
  
(Jason looks to see what Falkner's looking at.)  
  
Jason: Wow, a Larvitar! I've never seen one face-to-face before!  
  
(Larvitar hears his name and looks up.)  
  
Jason: Hey there... Wow, you look so cool. Um... It's kind of an awkward time to catch Pokemon, but uh... If you wanted to, you could come with me.  
  
(Tentacool comes back, holding the struggling Pidgey.)  
  
Pidgey: You've been BRAINWASHED! We will free you!!! Right, rock being?!  
  
(Pidgey looks around for Larvitar.)  
  
Pidgey: Uh, rock... being...  
  
Larvitar: Whoo-hoo! A trainer!  
  
(Larvitar runs up to Jason.)  
  
Pidgey: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, TRAITOR!! How DARE you submit to the CURS-ED HUMANS!?  
  
(Tentacool joins his trainer and new companion.)  
  
Pidgey: You're all OBLIVIOUS! THEY'LL CONQUER YOOOOOOOUUUUUU!!!!!!!  
  
Pidgeot: Well, I'd rather be conquered by my trainer than you.  
  
(Pidgeot flies back to the trainer corner.)  
  
Pidgey: FINE! I don't need ANY of you!! I WILL SHOW YOU AAAAAAALL!!!!  
  
(Pidgey stops to catch his breath. Falkner walks up to him and kneels down.)  
  
Falkner: Why do you keep following me around, little guy?  
  
Pidgey: Who are you calling LITTLE, slave-driver?!  
  
(Pidgey starts throwing a fit. Falkner holds him.)  
  
Falkner: Hey, take it easy. Are you all right?  
  
Pidgey: I'd be BETTER if you got your FILTHY HUMAN HANDS OFF OF ME!!  
  
Falkner: Here, come on. Maybe some food'll calm you down.  
  
Pidgey: AAAAAGH!!!! HE'S TRYING TO POISON MEEEEEE!!!  
  
(Falkner carries Pidgey to the trainer corner where Pidgeot is eating bird feed. Falkner picks up a handful.)  
  
Falkner: Have some of this.  
  
(Pidgey turns his head away. He eyeballs the food for a minute.)  
  
Falkner: Come on, I don't bite.  
  
(Pidgey reluctantly turns back to Falkner's open hand. He slowly pecks at the food.)  
  
Pidgey: Just this ONCE, human. This ONE TIME I will trust you but only because I'm so hungry!  
  
(Pidgey jumps onto the hand with the food. Larvitar and Tentacool watch Pidgey eat away.)  
  
Larvitar: Well, well, well. I guess he finally came around.  
  
Tentacool: I can't believe you actually had to put up with that thing.  
  
Larvitar: Yeah... But right now I feel bad for Pidgeot.  
  
Tentacool: Why do you say that?  
  
Larvitar: I think she's gonna be with him for a while.  
  
(Pidgeot flies up to Larvitar and Tentacool.)  
  
Pidgeot: I guess we're not gonna finish out battle...  
  
Tentacool: Yeah, but we both know I was gonna win, so...  
  
Pidgeot: You wish. But anyway. Larvitar, I hope you have a good future with Jason.  
  
(Pidgeot looks back at Pidgey and Falkner. Falkner is stroking Pidgey, who's still eating.)  
  
Pidgeot: I have a feeling I'm gonna help train him... He needs it. But with time, I think he and Falkner will get along just fine.  
  
Larvitar: Yeah... Well, um... *clears throat* So, I guess... I'll uh, see you... Pidgeot...  
  
Pidgeot: *laughs quiety* Yeah, I guess so.  
  
(Pidgeot flies back to Falkner and Pidgey.)  
  
Tentacool: What was that all about?  
  
Larvitar: What was WHAT all about?!  
  
  
__Three Months Later__  
  
  
(Violet City Gym. Jason strides through the door.)  
  
Jason: I'm back, Falkner! We're gonna win that Zephyrbadge this time!  
  
(Falkner walks into the trainer corner. A Pidgeotto follows.)  
  
Falkner: Is that so? We'll see. A one-on-one Pokemon battle!  
  
Jason: You've got it!  
  
(Pidgeot flies up to Pidgeotto.)  
  
Pidgeot: Hey, isn't that the guy who got Larvitar?  
  
Pidgeotto: Yeah, it is! I wonder how the rock being's doing?  
  
Pidgeot: We may find out.  
  
Falkner: All right, Pidgeotto. I choose you!  
  
(Jason takes a Pokeball from his Pokebelt.)  
  
Jason: I choose Tyranitar!  
  
(Jason throws the Pokeball. A giant version of Larvitar emerges, standing at least seven feet tall.)  
  
Pidgeotto: Holy...  
  
Tyranitar: Miss me?!  
  
Pidgeotto: Well, you've... Changed... I guess your human's done well with you.  
  
Tyranitar: Oh, and I suppose you just evolved into Pidgeotto all on your own?  
  
Pidgeotto: So I had a little help. Big deal.  
  
Tyranitar: How are you doing with your "human?"  
  
Falkner: Pidgeotto! Give it a Steel Wing!  
  
Pidgeotto: Falkner and I are doing just fine.  
  
(Tyranitar gives Pidgeotto a surprised look. Pidgeotto just smiles and agrees with his trainer's command.) 


End file.
